Perfect Two
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Kendall and Logan had a fight. Will they get back together? srry suck at summaries, if ya know better 1 PM me . rated K just in case, Established Kogan, Fluff, Songfic.


**A/N: Okay I finished this yesterday but since Fanfic wouldn't let me upload it it's a little belated, sorry! Anyway, this was inspired By the song Perfect Two by Auburn. It may help if you listen to it while reading.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own and never will own anything related to BTR, yadda yadda yadda, You know the drill.**

**Perfect Two**

"You guys talking yet?" James asked one of his best friends, Logan, as they sat at the pool.

Logan sighed, "No, I tried, but…" He said sadly. "Honestly, I don't even remember what we're fighting about. All I know is I want it to stop."

James nodded in agreement. "yeah, me too. Carlos too, he was pretty scared when you two started yelling at each other."

"Yeah, I apologized after Kendall stormed off yesterday. Good to see him just as energetic as always." Logan said as he watched the Latino splatter in the pool and just act like his goofy self.

"C'mon guys, come join!" Carlos shouted at them.

"No thanks, it's Tan-Time!" James answered as he laid back and enjoyed the sun's rays.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. The only sounds coming from the pool where Carlos was playing with some of the younger residents of the Palm Woods.

"You think that I should try to call him? Think he'll answer?" Logan asked after a few minutes.

"It's worth a try." James said. He honestly wasn't sure if Kendall would pick up, the leader of their group could be a little unpredictable, if they ever fought, so there was no telling if he's calmed down already. _'he probably is by now though.'_ James thought, after all the fight took place nearly 24 hours ago, and seeing as one half of its participants can't remember what it was about anymore, surely the other half wouldn't remember either, right? If it was something important surely Logan would've remembered.

'_That's right, it probably wasn't important. Logan NEVER forgets important stuff.'_ James concluded. "You should give it a try." James encouraged Logan.

He grabbed his cell and looked for that oh so familiar number. He hesitated a little when he found it. Something which James saw, "Go on, call him." he said.

Just when Logan was about to press the 'Call' button, the sounds of a guitar filled the air.

Logan looked up and searched around for the source, he found it just as that oh so familiar voice started to sing the first verse.

"_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain_

_And I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero_

_And I can be your sidekick_

_You can be the tear That I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or u can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be Without you_

_'Cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need"_

Kendall sang as he played the guitar and slowly walked towards Logan.

"_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two"_

Kendall kept on singing as he and Logan haven't broken eye contact. He was perfectly aware of all the eyes pointed at him, but he only had eyes for the guy a few feet in front of him.

Logan stared into Kendall's eyes as he sang. He could see the blonde's raw emotions in them. He could see the hurt from not having talked to each other for so long, the confusion as he has probably forgotten what the fight was about too, the passion that he had for the boy in front of him, but most of all the love that was in them, that's what stood out the most, and it seemed to increase as he kept singing.

"_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as were together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two"_

Kendall sang with all the love and passion he had for the boy in front of him.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_Cause you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for u)_

_U take the both of us (of us)_

_And were the perfect two_

_Were the perfect two_

_Were the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two(yeah, yeah)"_

He finished as the guitar's sound slowly died down.

Kendall put the guitar down and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Logan, I'm sorry about everything I said, I'm sorry for not listening to you and I'm sorry I've avoided you… It's just that, I got angry and wasn't thinking, as usual I guess….I didn't mean to hurt you… but I guess I did…" he said, the hurt evident in his voice, "I just want to apologize. And to tell you the truth, I can't even remember what we were fighting about in the first place, but despite that I'm sorry." Kendall said as he looked down in shame of forgetting why he and his boyfriend fought in the first place.

Because of that he couldn't see the small smile form on Logan's face and the tear that escaped his eye and ran down his cheek.

Logan stepped forward and enveloped Kendall in a hug, burying his face in Kendall's shoulder, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry too." Logan said.

Kendall smiled at that and wrapped his arms around Logan and held him close.

Sets of aaaww's could be heard from all over, James and Carlos being one of the people who awed.

Logan pulled back a little and looked Kendall in the eye.

"Oh, Logie, I'm so sorry." Kendall said as he saw the tears on Logan's cheeks. He lifted one of his hands and wiped the tears away, and rested his hand on his cheek after that.

They stood like that for a few moments, just staring at each other lovingly.

Kendall removed his hand from Logan's cheek and used it to tilt his chin as he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and pressed closer to him, relishing in the feel of their lips touching.

When they pulled back cheers and whistles could be heard all over. But they paid no mind as they just lovingly stared into each others eyes.

After all this they both realized just how _perfect_ they were for each other.

**A/N: Okay this just randomly popped into my mind when a friend of mine(you know who you are ^_^) send this song to me. I liked it so I pressed replay and *pling* this popped into my head.**

**Sorry if they seem out of character, but it had to be done, I think I would tear up too if someone serenaded such a song to me, so I made Logie a little emotional ^_^**

**And for those reading Lost Twin, I'm working on the next chapter, so don't worry!**

**I'm hoping it'll be finished soon ^_^**


End file.
